A Slap in the Face
by imamoxley-ambrosekindabitch
Summary: After months of tricking Kaitlyn, A.J finally seems to have the upper hand going into their championship feud at WWE Payback, but will Kaitlyn get her much deserved revenge or will she become what A.J claims she is, an unloved, weak, pitiful, and sad piece of trash.
1. Chapter 1

(This is a new story based upon the current AJ Lee and Kaitlyn storyline, nothing personal, as in relationships, just a storyline that is bouncing around in my head.)

"How ya feelin' right now, Kaitlyn? Worthless? Alone? Broken? Well that's exactly how I felt when you abandoned me. See Kaitlyn I've spent the last year of my life letting men hurt me. Daniel Bryan. CM Punk. John Cena. They all used me, they took advantage of me, and they shattered me like glass...and where was my best friend? Chasing the divas title. But even shattered glass, if you handle it wrong, can cut you Pretty deep." AJ said as she reveled herself to be behind Kaitlyn's secret admirer.

"You're crazy. You're crazy" Kaitlyn screamed crushed to have fallen for this ruse by her former best friend.

"No, no Kaitlyn. I am smart. See maybe you can beat me in here..but I can beat you up here. I used to put you on a pedestal and now I get to shove you off and laugh as you fall all the down. You're so sad. Weak. Pitiful. Face it, Kaitlyn. You're trash. You have no one, no love, no friends, none of these people give a damn about you.

The only thing you have that is worth anything is that divas title and come Sunday, you won't even have that. You are going to lose...and I am going to get everything that I ever wanted...and you, you're just going to run back to whatever trailer park you crawled out of in the first place...remote in one hand, junk food in the other giant man arm, eating your emotions like the worthless, pathetic, useless, unlovable, cow-" AJ got out before Kaitlyn had enough and slapped her.

Kaityln followed said slap with a pounding, throwing fist every direction hoping they would land anywhere on AJ. AJ slipped out of the ring and walked up the ramp smiling, she had accomplish what she wanted. Kaitlyn, on the other hand was left crying in the ring, devastated of the outcome of tonight's RAW.

After a minute, Kaitlyn made her way to the back. People staring at her, whispering to each other about what had just happened. She made her way into the Divas locker room she was meet with stares from the divas. Kaitlyn grabbed some of her clothes and went into the bathroom and changed out of her dress. Natalya came in to see if she was okay, but Kaitlyn just blew her off. She finished getting dressed she got her things together and just left the arena. She hailed a taxi and went to a hotel.

She got her key and went up to her room. She just wanted to forget that today had ever happened. She laid on her bed and just went to sleep, hoping she would wake up and everything would turn out to be just be a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.. (Thank you Kirstein Renee Orton for your review, everybody feel free to review, I would like to know what you guys think of it.)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship." Justin Roberts announced as "Let's Light It Up" blasted through the sound system and A.J skipped her way down the ramp. "Introducing first, from Union City, New Jersey, A.J Lee." was heard as she entered the ring and sat on the ropes ready to face her former BFF for the championship she so desperately wanted, enough to string Kaitlyn along for months to get the psychological advantage in the ongoing feud.

"Keep reaching Higher" filled our ears followed by Justin Roberts. "And her opponent, from Houston, Texas, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, Kaitlyn". Kaitlyn wasn't her usual self, she had had a lot going through her mind since Monday, and she was pissed. Usually posing for her fans, Kaitlyn stormed down the ramp and slid into the ring. She gave the referee the only thing she had, her Divas title. He hoisted it up in the air and then showed A.J what she could potentially win. He called for the bell, and Kaitlyn just snapped.

She speared A.J and just threw fist after fist landing anywhere she could. A.J tried to escape by slipping out of the ring, but it was to no avail as Kaitlyn followed her. She caught her by the hair and slammed her head first onto the ground and mounted her and continued her onslaught. A.J pushed her off and tried to crawl away, but that didn't work either. Kaitlyn took her by her hair and threw her into the barricade, and then drove her knee into her face.

"You want to hurt me A.J, huh, you enjoyed what you did to me, well I'm enjoying this." Kaitlyn screamed as she slammed her head into the barricade again. The crowd was cheering Kaitlyn on as the ref demanded they get back in the ring. Kaitlyn ignored his order and took A.J over to the announce table, she slammed her face against it and then took the cover off and moved the monitors. A.J tried to leave but Kaitlyn went to get her.

A.J tripped her and Kaitlyn went face first into the barricade, she busted her nose open. A.J began laughing and took her by the hair and slammed her into the table. She slip into the ring to break the 10 count the ref had going. Kaitlyn crawled to get a steel chair from under the ring, she hid it under her as A.J went to the apron preparing to jump off it. As she was in mid air, Kaitlyn to the chair and slammed it into A. J's midsection. The crowd heard a sickening thud as A.J landed, writhing in pain. The crowd started chanting "That Was Awesome!". Kaitlyn screamed at the top of her lungs, letting her frustration take over. The ref called for the bell, but that didn't stop her.

Kaitlyn hit shot after shot after shot on A.J with the steel chair. The crowds going nuts, and the ref is trying to stop Kaitlyn, but she threatens to hit him the chair and he backs off. Kaitlyn tosses the chair aside and take A.J by her hair and gets on the announce table. She bends her backwards and wraps her arm around her head and neck. She takes her arm and DDTs her through the table. The crowd goes crazy as five WWE officials come down and separate her from A.J. Kaitlyn grabs her title and rolls into the ring and raises it in the air as the crowd cheers. Kaitlyn music plays as she makes her way up the ramp as another song comes on. It's her alarm, she shuts it off, and realizes it was a dream. She sits up in her bed and begins to cry, she realizes that a dream is better than her reality and that everything A.J said was right, she has nothing and no one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (thank you for the review, hope everyone has had an awesome Father's Day)

(this will be in the point of a fan watching on television)

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Divas Championship." Justin Roberts announced as "Let's Light it Up" blared through the stereo system. And AJ came skipping down the ramp. "Introducing first, from Union City, New Jersey, A.J Lee." "Higher" played next as Kaitlyn made her way down the ramp, not her usual self, given the week she has had, what happened with AJ on Monday, slapping the ref and being fined on Friday, this may have bee the low point of Kaitlyn career. "And her opponent, from Huston, Texas, she is the current Divas Champion, Kaitlyn." Justin said. Kaitlyn making her way to the steps, the events of Kaitlyn's recent life replayed on the titantron.

The camera cut back to Kaitlyn, she was visibly upset. Then it showed AJ, laughing at her masterpiece of destroying her former friend. You know what they say about shattered glass...

Kaitlyn saw AJ Laughing and tackled her to the ground. The referee rung the bell, and the match was underway. Kaitlyn wouldn't let up, throwing her fists every direction landing on every part of AJ's body. The ref pulled Kaitlyn off, and she screamed. AJ got back up, but Kaitlyn speared her into the turnbuckle. She rammed her shoulders into A.J's midsection, and then threw her by her hair clear across the ring.

Kaitlyn took A.J's arms and dug her knee in her back, AJ screamed in pain. After a couple minutes, Kaitlyn took AJ by the head and threw her out of the ring. She picker her up and drove her back first into the barricade. AJ slid down it and then Kaitlyn rammed her knee into AJ's head. Kaitlyn rolled in the ring to break the referee's count.

AJ Made her way over by the steel ring post. Kaitlyn rolled out and charged at her, but AJ moved and Kaitlyn went face and shoulder first into the steel post, with a gasp from the audience. AJ rolled in to break the on going count and than went and got Kaitlyn. She picked her up by her arms and got her onto the apron and rolled her into the ring. She went for a cover, but Kaitlyn kicked out a two.

AJ went crazy, she just stated punching and slapping Kaitlyn, she banged her head onto the canvas. The ref pulled AJ off, but she broke free and continued to assault Kaitlyn. The ref pulled AJ back again, but that didn't stop her, she went again. The ref pusher AJ back again and AJ slapped him. Kaitlyn rolled out of the ring, and AJ followed her. The ref called for the bell.

"The winner of the match by disqualification, and still WWE Divas Champion, Kaitlyn." Justin said. The outcome didn't stop AJ, she went to grab Kaitlyn, but Kaitlyn tripped her and sent AJ face first into the barricade. She took her head and rammed it into the barricade, and on the floor. She continued to hit her with everything she could. A swarm of refs came out and pulled them apart. They rolled Kaitlyn into the ring and held AJ by the announce table. They through they had them separated, but Kaitlyn broke through.

She dove in between the ropes and crashed into AJ and went throught the Announce table. They were meet with "Holy Shit" chants from the audience. They helped both divas to the back, but the fans knew, this feud was far from over!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Again POV from someone watching TV. Sorry for the long break, I will explain next chapter, so you WILL be getting 2 chapters today, hope you like them!)

A replay of what happened at Payback last night played as we went back live and Stephanie McMahon's music blared through the stereos as she made her way to ring.

"As you just saw, the divas match last night didn't end as it was supposed too. I know everyone was hoping for a great match, as was I, but last night was unacceptable, so right now I am asking both AJ and Divas Champion Kaitlyn to join me out in the ring right now. "

After a few minutes Kaitlyn came down first followed by AJ.

"I have had some refs to come in to keep you girls apart, I don't what happened last night to happen again." Stephanie explained as a line of refs formed in the middle of the ring. Stephanie walked over to Kaitlyn.

"Now Kaitlyn, I understand what has happened to you, AJ has done some awful things to you, and you have every right to be upset. I, however, can not condone you slapping a referee and, despite what she did to you, your reckless regard to physical safety during your match with AJ was uncalled for. Hitting AJ with a steel chair, launching yourself through a crowd of referees and smashing AJ through a table, is not only potentially hurtful to AJ, but to you as well. And I can not just let you get away with it based on what you have had done to you the last week, and for that I will have to fine you one weeks pay." Stephanie received a round of boos for.

The camera panned to AJ's face as she was laughing. "AJ, I have know idea what you are laughing at." AJ's expression quickly changed to her signature crazy eyes. "Give me your crazy look all you want AJ, I am a McMahon, no one does crazy like the us, and it is because of you that Kaitlyn has done this. Unlike you AJ, Kaitlyn is a champion, and she acts like one. Now I will be fining you the same for your part in this entire situation." AJ started screaming, Kaitlyn started smiling.

"Now AJ, I have to point out something. I know your history, I know how long you have wanted to be in this ring and in this company, and until the past year, you have acted like any great competitor should act. As a women I can not condone you setting this stereotype you have been portraying women as a conniving and vindictive, you represent this stereotype that we tear each other down instead of building each other up. I will be forced to levy a severe punishment if you continue to act in this kind of matter. Now on to the other reason I brought both of you out here." Stephanie walked back to the middle.

"Because last nights match ended in a no contest, and there was no clear winner, I can not let that stand. So I have decided to give AJ another chance at the Divas Championship. It will occur on July 14th at the Money in the Bank Pay Per View. Now, in a couple of weeks we will have a contract signing, now there will be a poll on the WWE app that will determine the stipulation for the match, seeing since you guys don't have the best history of abiding by the rules, very shortly. There are three options, one is a No Disqualification Match, the second is a Lumber Jill Match, and the third is a potential first ever, Ladder Match. Polls will open now and the results will be revealed after The Miz vs Wade Barrett which is next." Stephanie announced, she step out of the ring and walked up the ramp. AJ got a microphone.

"Hold on Stephanie, hold on." She asked as Stephanie stopped and turned around. "You are right, I shouldn't be tearing Kaitlyn down, I should be beating her down." she said as she jumped past the refs and went right for Kaitlyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5... (Sorry for the long break, I went on vacation for a while, and I wanted to relax before I started to write again, plus it is about a million degrees where I live and it is to hot to do most of anything. I wan to let everyone know, this is just my idea, I know nothing of the personal lives of these women, but what Kaitlyn has said, that her mother raise her and her brother by herself. In this, we are building to Summerslam, not MITB, AJ is champion, she won it at MITB, the rest of the divas seem to still be by Kaitlyns side, so here we go. I want to reiterate, I know NOTHING of their personal lives, this is all me, my idea.)

"In two weeks we have the highly anticipated WWE Divas title match between current Champion AJ Lee and former champion Kaitlyn. Tonight is the contract singing. This SummerSlam will be historic for the Divas, as it will be the first ever Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the Divas." RAW GM Brad Maddox announced. "A lot of people have asked me why I have done this, on being Mrs. Stephanie McMahon, so I would like to ask Stephanie to come down please" Maddox asked. Stephanie obliged and walked down the isle.

"Next would No. 1 Contender Kaitlyn to join us." Maddox asked. Kaitlyn came out and was greeted by a standing ovation. They have been rewarding her for her spectacular performance at Money in the Bank, AJ may hay have won the title that night, all props to Big E., but Kaitlyn stole the show. "Now please welcome WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee." Maddox announced. AJ skipped her way down with Big E in tow.

"Now I have asked all of you down her to mark making history for the Divas division..." Maddox started, but Stephanie cut him off. "I'm sorry Brad, but I must applaud you on this idea. These two girls were the highlight if the Money in the Bank PPV, a star studded PPV, and while the ladder match was the WWE Universe's idea, this idea is brilliant. Yet another history maker. Now there is only one thing I need to make sure of, how AJ won the title last month, wasn't ideal, and I want to make sure this contract states should Big E. Langston or Dolph Ziggler, even if AJ wins the match, she will be stripped of the Divas Championship. And there is a no contract clause until the PPV, should Kaitlyn violate that, she will not be allowed to compete in the match, or for the title so long as AJ is champion, and if AJ violates, you will be stripped of the title" Stephanie announce. "WHAT, no you can't do that Stephanie" AJ screamed.

"Don't interrupt me AJ, and it is Mrs. McMahon to you, not Stephanie." Steph glared back at AJ. "So sit down, and shut up." She continued. "Lets finish this now, Kaitlyn could you please sign the contract." Stephanie asked, and Kaitlyn did as so. "AJ can you sign the contract." AJ took the pen and looked as she was going to do so. "Kaitlyn, this is your last chance, if you would like, I won't sign this contract, and I won;t humiliate you, yet again at SummerSlam." AJ gave Kaitlyn the choice. Kaitlyn took a microphone, "AJ, sign the contract." she said to applause from the audience. AJ did as such.

"The match is official, SummerSlam will feature the first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Divas Championship, laddies, me as well as the entire WWE Universe, are excited t see you girls make history, and steal the show yet again." Stephanie said. Her and Brad left the ring. Kaitlyn was about to when AJ stopped her.

"Listen Kaitlyn, I want you to know something." She began, Kaitlyn turned around. :When I win on Sunday, I will have my ENTIRE family their to celebrate with me, my brother, my mother, AND my father." AJ emphasized the latter. Kaitlyn's expression changed. "Oh, that's right your father is a sore subject right?" She smiled and walked around to her. "If I'm not mistaken, right after your mother pushed your oversized man arms out of her, your father pulled the disappearing act, is that right Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn stood up and clenched her fists. "Come on Kaitlyn, do what you do best, come on Kaitlyn hit me, spear me, slap me, punch me, come on Kaitlyn, do it!" AJ screamed.

Kaitlyn looked like she was about to give in. she brought her fist up, but soon it opened and both hands went to her face. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. AJ stood their looking shocked, Layla and Natalya ran down to comfort her. AJ stepped back, her crazy eyes replaced by a look of confusion. Natalya and Layla consoled Kaitlyn all the way to the back.

Soon AJ followed, backstage she was meet by Dolph Ziggler.

"What the hell was that AJ, what did I tell you about humiliating Kaitlyn. You're better than that AJ." Dolph told her. "I know Dolph, I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop, I wasn't expecting that from her." AJ said.

"What were you expecting?" He asked. "I thought she'd hit me. Every other time we talked about it, she was more angry than sad, she always clenched her fists, her jaw, she never cried." AJ said still in shock. "Think of everything you have done to her AJ, you humiliated her, she's in a very vulnerable place right now, she's emotional." Dolph explained "Why are you making excuses for her Dolph, dont forget what she has done to me." AJ said, angry that her man was defending her rival. Dolph shook his head and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...(I want to apologize for the errors in last chapter, my keyboard has a few sticky keys, and I must of missed it when I proof read! This chapter takes place at the Smackdown taping the next night!)

"Come on Big E, why are you so slow, we have a show to steal." AJ said walking into the area, title on her shoulder. Big E followed holding about three suitcases, oddly only one looked like his. "What crawled up your butt and died?" Big E asked regarding the attitude. "Dolph, he hasn't spent any time with me this week, hes still upset about what I did to Kaitlyn." AJ said turning a corner. "You were pretty mean to her." Langston said. "Why is everyone defending her, she has done bad things to me too, she almost killed me at payback, I still have nightmares about her and her giant man arms flying towards me, I wake up in a cold sweat, I'm so scared. " AJ joked. They reached the divas locker room, AJ opened the door, Langston tried to follow. "Nice try, but you know what Teddy said about you in the girls locker room." she joked. She took her bags from him and walked in.

She looked around at the lockers, "Shocker, no space for me." she said aloud. She turned to see if anyone had heard her, to her surprise there was only one diva in the locker room, Kaitlyn. She was slouched back in a chair just staring blankly into space. She got up went over and moved her stuff from a locker and put it my her chair, "There you go." she said as she walked to the door. "Thanks..." AJ said, but Kailtyn had already left. AJ looked down.

Later...

AJ walked through the halls, she had finished getting ready for her match. She walked up to Dolph, "Did you not get any of my calls or texts. " she asked standing behind him. Dolph turns around, "Sorry babe, but you really need to stop with the Kaitlyn stuff, come SummerSlam, I will have my title, you'll keep yours and we can focus on ruling WWE." Dolph smiled. "You're right, I will stop, I think I broke her." She said. "What do you mean?" Dolph asked. "Well I went into the girl locker room, I pointed out that they didn't leave me a locker. I thought that the girls were in there, but I turned around and it was only Kaitlyn. She was slouched in a in a chair, dazed and confused, she got up and moved her stuff and gave me her locker." AJ told Dolph. She looked up, and he had walked off. "Thanks for listening Dolph, make me look even crazier." she said as a stage hand walked by her, she moved forward and made him jump back and hit the wall. She laughed and skipped off.

Later...

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Union City, New Jersey, she is the WWE Divas Champions, AJ Lee!" Lilian announced as AJ skipped down the ramp. "I'm insatiable, I can't get enough.." followed suit along with Lilian announcing the British born beauty Layla.

AJ and Layla circled each other before they locked up. Layla had some early offense with some impressive kicks, followed by her LOL and a 2 count. AJ rolled out of the ring, Layla followed, but was met with a drop toe hold into the barricade. AJ got up and threw Layla back in the ring. She grabbed Layla's arm and twisted it into a hammerlock. Layla tried fighting back, but AJ forced her to bridge down and flipped over until her head and feet were reaching Layla's arm all the way back. Layla moved herself closer to the ropes and was able to get a foot on the bottom one, forcing AJ to break the hold. AJ used the five count to her limit, breaking at four and a half. AJ kicked Layla in the stomach. AJ picked Layla up and pushed her into the roped, Layla ducked a clothesline, and hit one of her own. She started a flurry of offense, but that was cut short when AJ hit Layla with the shinning wizard. AJ picked Layla up and threw her in the ropes looking for anther kick, but Layla duck, and AJ the flew off the ropes and looked like she was about to do a hurricanrana, but locked in the Black Widow. Layla fought, but failed and tapped out. "The winner of the match by submission, AJ Lee" Lilian announced.

AJ grabbed a microphone. "I want to take a few minutes to apologize to Kaitlyn, so Kaitlyn can you please come out here Kaitlyn?" AJ asked. Kaitlyn obliged and walked down to the ramp to the ring.

"Now Kaitlyn, everyone knows we were friends for a very long time, and during that time, you told some very personal things, one of those things, I revealed last Monday." AJ pointed the titantron, and replayed is what happened during the contract signing. AJ continued once the the recap was over. "Now Kaitlyn, I know you don't like me, I know you probably won't believe me, but I am sorry about bringing up something that personal about your family. And it wasn't my place. And I can not say it enough, I am so sorry Kaitlyn." AJ said, she gave the microphone to Kaitlyn.

"AJ, you have done everything imaginable to hurt me, and you have succeed, and despite the endless hours of crying, the loss of majority of my friends, I have not said one thing about you troubled past or your family history, because despite that we aren't friends anymore, I won't do it, because somethings should not be thrown out to the public eye. My entire life, I thought my entire life that my dad left because of me, and I hated myself for that. I told you that it hurt me, but I didn't tell you how much. You used one of my biggest fears as a pawn to throw me off my game, and it has worked. But this ends, AJ, you destroying my emotions and my psyche, it ends. You want to hurt me AJ, its time I hurt you." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Now after our contract signing, and after putting me into tears, a former friend came to cheer me up." Kaitlyn pointed to the titantron.

(Flashback to Monday night)

We see Kaitlyn sitting on a crate with her head in her hands crying. Soon she looks up to the side of her to see Dolph Ziggler. "What they hell do you want Ziggler?" Kaitlyn snapped. "Listen, I'm not here to defend AJ or support her, I told her to cut this out a long time ago, I'm here to see if you are okay." Ziggler said as he sat down next to her, "Are you okay?" He asked. "Do you think I'm okay, AJ just used her biggest pawn against me, I told her that at the weakest point in my life, she promised she would never hurt me with it. Why would she do that?" Kaitlyn asked tearing up again. Dolph picked Kaitlyn up and let her cry on his shoulder. "Its going to be okay Kate, it'll be okay." He comforted her. She lifted her head up an wiped her tears and mascara away. Kaitlyn smiled and thanked Dolph for listening to her, and gave him a hug. She started to walk away, but Dolph grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Suddenly he kissed her. After a few seconds he broke it and smiled at her and walked away.

The clip ended and the camera went on AJs face, she was livid, she was screaming and hitting the mat and hitting Big E, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Kaitlyn slipped out of the ring and smiled and walked backwards up the ramp where she was meet by Dolph Ziggler. He took the mic out of Kaitlyns hand. "Listen babe, this isn't really the way I wanted to do it, but me and you, we're done." he said and was meet with a applause from the crowd. He put his arm around Kaitlyn and they walked to the back.


End file.
